Air pressure and temperature of vehicle tires are important factors in wearing out the tires. Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems (TPMSes) are sometimes provided to maintain appropriate air pressure.
A direct TPMS generally includes TPMS sensors and a TPMS controller. The TPMS sensors measure temperature and pressure in the tires, and transmit the measured values to the TPMS controller, which processes the signals, and displays the signals on a dashboard. The known sensors are complex, expensive, and heavy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.